


The Best Friends Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, No.13 Adrenaline, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Whumptober 2019, it's voldemort, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Harry has just killed Voldemort and worries that now he’s a murderer, his best friends will hate him. Hermione and Ron are determined to prove him wrong.





	The Best Friends Of Them All

Harry realised his hands were shaking. He hadn’t noticed it at first, thought he was standing completely still in the same place that he had killed Voldemort. He had yet to move.

Where would he go?

Ever since he had entered the magical world he had had a purpose, when he had learnt from Hagrid that his parents’ murderer might not really be dead, only hours after finding out that they had been murdered in the first place, he had known that he would do anything to find Voldemort and kill him.

Well, he hadn’t always thought he was going to kill him, just stop him from hurting anyone else. 

After all, if he killed Voldemort, didn’t that just make him as bad as Voldemort?

A murderer.

Was his own soul damaged now?

So he didn’t move, as he had nowhere to go. His purpose in life was gone.

Around him, people were still cheering, though they refrained from coming too close to him, Voldemort freezing them in their places even as he lay there dead.

_ Or maybe it’s me,  _ he thought,  _ maybe they’re scared of me now. _

It seemed that not everyone was scared of him though, as there were two figures making their way towards him. He tensed, still caught up in his thoughts, were they going to take him to Azkaban? Or just straight to a dementor to have his soul sucked out? That’s if his soul wasn’t too damaged for that in the first place - he’d just killed someone!

He had faced his death before without fear and he would do the same now. He lifted his head to stare at the approaching figures in the eyes. 

They were his best friends.

They were alive.

But now they would hate him for what he had done. He was a murderer, just like Voldemort, just like Rookwood, just like Bellatrix, there was no way that Ron and Hermione would be able to look at him without disgust.

So why did Ron have a gentle smile on his face that he had rarely seen before? Where was the hate simmering behind Hermione’s eyes? Why did they look concerned instead of disgusted?

It was too warm now. He wanted to sit down. He did, falling to his knees and then sitting back on his feet, eyes never leaving his friends’ faces in disbelief.

Eventually, they stopped walking, standing close to Harry now, within reaching distance. Closer than anyone else had dared to come.

He let them speak first.

“Harry.” Hermione breathed in relief.

“Knew you could do it, mate.”

“Guys?”

“What’s wrong? Are you injured? Oh, Harry, you’re shaking. It’ll be the adrenaline, you’re fine Haz, I promise, I’ve read about it before. We’re fine too.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Yeah, Haz, we’re furious at you for stopping the Dark Lord.”

Ron didn’t need Hermione’s elbow in his gut to realise the effect his words had on Harry, who had curled in on himself and looked distraught. Clearly his best mate wasn’t in a good frame of mind, he cursed himself for not realising sooner. He crouched down in front of him with an uncharacteristically serious look upon his face.

“No, Harry, we’re not mad. You did what you had to do, I doubt he was much of a person anyway, it’s like you stepped on a spider. No one is going to be mad at you for this, you’ve worked bloody hard to do this and you’ve just saved the world. We’re just happy you’re alive. You scared us for a minute there bud.”

“‘Mione?”

“What he said Harry, you’re not a murderer, just a hero and our best friend.”

“Okay.”

Harry didn’t believe them yet, but that was okay, because he would.

He struggled to his feet, body feeling sluggish and drained after all he had done. Ron put one his arms around Harry’s waist while Hermione took his hand to keep him steady and the contact warmed him more than any words could have.

“I’ve got to help.”

“You’ve helped enough mate.”

“Yeah Haz, it’s time for you to rest now.”

“But what about the castle and the Death Eaters and -”

“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” Hermione interrupted, “McGonagall and the rest are on it, you know, the adults?”

“I’m an adult now.” He barely resisted, craving somewhere to lie down and sleep properly for the first time in months.

“Then it’s your turn to be a child.”

Hermione and Ron took him to some rooms in the castle, he didn’t know where, but the sight of a four-poster bed made him want to cry.

Maybe not everything was fixed yet, but with Ron and Hermione at his side, he knew that it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this one and it’s probably one of the only ones I’ll write that can be considered pretty much canon.
> 
> Let me know what you think :D
> 
> If you want a chat you can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter)!


End file.
